Perfection
by chaoticcyanide
Summary: A desire for perfection, one does not stop until they achieve it, even if that means death...but what if one sibling can try and try to save his sisters life from death...and possibly fail or succeed[Chapter five up] [finished]
1. Perfection

**_Title: Perfection_**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Fandom: Life with Derek**_

_**Warning: anorexia, confusing, possible character death**_

_**Summery: And all I wanted was perfection…Anorexia**_

_**Authors note: my first Life with Derek fan story, this had been playing in my head for a very long time now, ever since watching one of the episodes where the counselor had asked her why everything has to be perfect or something like that and then this just popped into my head. Like the rest of my stories, this will deal with some sort of self abuse, if you are easily triggered or are against these type of fics, turn back now, this is your only warning. Also, how Casey ends up in the end is all up to the reader, hence, the possible character death.**_

_--_

"_She tries to be what she's not, she's destroying herself…" Down, Kutless._

_--_

_**It's always on the T.V.**_

Casey MacDonald stared at herself in the mirror, dark, pained thoughts running through her head. Dereks current works hung in the air.

"_You will never get a boyfriend with **your** looks."_

Tears running down her face, oh how she longed to be beautiful. How she **longed** to be perfect.

_**The thin models. So elegant, so beautiful, more than me, perfection I desire…**_

The sound of vomiting meets Georges and Nora's ears, both adults looking at each other with bitter confusion. "Probably just sick." Nora sighed. "She's been sick for a while now…"

"Maybe it was food poisoning?"

"But we haven't had any foods that got the others sick…"

But the two brushed it aside, thinking she was catching something.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Casey stared in the toilet, in a daze, tears blurring her vision.

_I cant eat tomorrow at all. I need to be size two._

_**Everything is blurry, I can't see. People's voices are distant and I'm gripping the edge of my desk.**_

"Casey? Hey, Case, you ok?" Emily's voice came into her mind. The brunette looked at her friend, her fists ash white. "Should I take you to the nurse? Casey?"

_Wh-what's happening?_

"Mrs. Johnson, can I take Casey to the nurses office? Something's wrong!"

Their English teacher frowned, the last time a student asked to go to the nurses, they ended up skipping, so she was skeptical. "Fine. But come right back, if you don't, its an automatic detention."

"Yes, ma'am."

And the last thing Casey heard were sudden screams before everything went black.

_**And all I wanted was perfection…**_

**_--_**

_"Can someone please help me? Will someone now please help me?"-KJ-52, Number One Fan_


	2. Faults

_Authors note: Since people wanted me to continue, here is the second and possibly last chapter for Perfection, now looking at Wikipedia, I had gotten their last name wrong, and I apologize for that, but because it's hard to remember both last names for one character, they're going by their former last names, __**MacDonald **__and __**Venturi **__but will still be related, which means it wont be a Derek and Casey pairing._

_Enjoy the mental anguish of Derek…if you dare. And remember, this has anorexia and bulimia in it, and if you are or were suffering from it and easily triggered, please, turn back now. _

_Italics are Derek's thoughts or in his POV, your choice._

--

_**Faults**_

"What happened to Casey?" Derek's voice went ignored by his parents as they rushed around the house, trying to find Marti, who was currently playing hide and seek.

"_**Just get in the car, Derek."**_

And the command went unquestioned as Lizzie and Edwin scrambled out side to the van, getting in, Lizzie in tears.

"**It'll be alright, Lizzie." Nora comforts as she too was in the van.**

Derek stood in a daze, thoughts running through his head.

_Casey wasn't in Science today, I didn't see her at lunch…so where was she?_

"Derek, get in the car!" George reorders, sternly, picking up a stubborn Marti. "Now!"

_God, Dad, chill, I'm going, I'm going. _

_**Derek rolls his eyes and calmly strolled outside to the van and got in, sitting next to Edwin.**_

"We're going to the hospital…how could Casey do this to herself? I thought I taught her better…honestly, what happened?"

"It's okay, Nora." Comforts George.

_Was it something I said to her? Casey should know better by now then to take my jokes seriously._

As George sped towards the hospital, Derek stared out the window.

"So, where are we going?"

"Hospital." Nora replies, through her tears.

"Uh…why?"

"_**Casey's there, Emily promised she'd meet us there," Lizzie explains, softly.**_

"**What's wrong with Casey, Smerek?"**

"I don't know, Smarti."

_She looks sickly…God, what happened to her?_

Lying before them was a sickly thin Casey; eyes closed, skin pale, a feeding tube hooked up to her.

"What happened to Casey?" Marti's demanding voice didn't go ignored by her parents.

"_**She's sick, Marti…"**_

"_**With what?"**_

"…"

_This is so heartbreaking, is it really my fault she's here? If it is, there goes my popularity…_

"She had a heart attack in school, we're sorry that this happened. If you would like, we can send her to a really great psychiatric hospital for her…disorder."

"…No…I'll help her." Derek speaks up. "It's my fault she's in this condition anyways."

_Good going, Derek. You're offering to help your sibling, your rival. That's against the Code of Rivals, but with Code of Siblings…you'll never hear the end of this one now…but still, it __**is**__ my fault…_

Outside, the rain gently pattered on the window, as the angels cried for the lost soul.


	3. Healing A

_I get banned from being able to come on here and then I get bombarded with reviews…wow, I feel special. Ha, anyways, I might as well continue this; there might be two or three parts to this chapter. Because, just like the real world, it's hard to recover from something so addictive, so of course this will be based off real life._

_Sorry for anything that is a possible trigger and sorry for Derek and Casey OOCness and remember, there are no pairings except the cannon ones._

_--_

_Casey's thoughts are italicized._

_--_

_It's not that I don't want to heal, I do, but it's too hard. I am close to perfection._

"C'mon Casey, please, just eat something!"

_Derek suddenly cares. That's totally out of character for him. What's he planning to do now? Humiliate me most likely._

_**Derek scowled, as Casey pushed away the salad.**_

"You know, it took me an hour just to make that. And the lemonade."

_Serves him right, he should know where everything is. After all, he is a teenager._

**Nora walked into the kitchen, her eyes still somewhat red and puffy from crying, and everyone knew nothing else in the world can scare her after Casey's stunt, however, when she saw Casey in the kitchen, she turned back around and went back down the stares.**

_I almost feel so guilty for this, but __**perfection**__ is desirable. After all, what's wrong with perfection?_

"How've you been, Casey? I heard what happened."

Paul's concerned eyes wandered back down to his desk, when Casey scowled.

"I have to see a therapist twice a week. As well as go to some sort of group…"

"What kind of group? And why does it sound so bad?"

_No one understands! Honestly, I thought Paul would, but I guess I was wrong._

"Casey?"

"I…I have to go."

_**Derek scowls somewhat as he saw his stepsister walk from the counselors office.**_

"_**Hey, isn't that your suicidal sister?"**_

"Shut up, Andrew!" He snaps.

Casey glances away, shame was noticeable in her expression.

_Derek is with his little cruel gang, so I guess I shouldn't even go over there…_

**At lunch, Casey stared at her sandwich, a small temptation flared inside of her as she reddened with embarrassment and annoyance as a few popular girls whispered to each other, while casting glances at her.**

Standing up, Casey strolled over to the trashcan and tossed her lunch away.

"Yeah, that's it, bitch, just go and throw up now."

Casey scowled and quickly left the lunchroom.

_No one knows how horrible it is…to be teased, to feel as if you're fat…no one understands…_


	4. Healing B

_Thanks everyone for the reviews and favorites and watches! Much appreciated! Anyways, here is another chapter!!_

_I do not own Life with Derek, only this plot._

_--_

_Sleep and do homework is all she's been doing, just last night I found the salad I had made for her in the garbage, untouched. How could one little joke affect her like this? I mean at least I didn't humiliate her like I planned…_

Derek walked down into the kitchen, restless and unable to sleep, his feet hit the carpet quietly as he walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light and was taken back when he saw a familiar brown haired girl sitting at the counter, face in her hands, as if she were crying, pictures lay in a mess before her.

"Casey?"

"**Go away, Derek."**

Grabbing the milk from the fridge the popular, bad boy frowned at his step-sisters response, "You know, it goes against the Code of Sibs to refuse help."

"**You made that up. It's fake, like all the other codes."**

Derek rolled his eyes, putting the glass cup in the microwave, "Well, this one is real."

Casey snorted and started to stack the pictures, trying not to let Derek see, but he looked over her shoulder. "What are these?"

"**Nothing." ** The female quickly hid one picture of a young girl in a pink swimsuit, smiling, as if she had won the Olympics, brown hair wet with water and behind her a lake.

"Was that you?"

Casey looked up at Derek, both amused and suspicious as to why he wanted to know. **"Yeah…when I first learned how to swim. We were at a lake,"**

"Wow…that's…um…cool."

Casey sighed. **"It was an accomplishment,** **truthfully, I was terrified of water back then, afraid I was going to drown."**

"But you didn't."

"**No, Lizzie did. I was so terrified since then, that I'm afraid to even go near a swimming pool. I doubt Liz remembers that…despite how terrifying."**

Derek shrugged, finishing his drink, which Casey hadn't even heard the microwave beep.

"You know, I'm going to tell Nora and George that you're throwing away your food, if you don't start eating."

The next morning, Casey managed to crawl out of bed, a feeling over took her and for a moment there, she thought the room was spinning, clutching onto her desk chair, she walked to her door, her hand on whatever object to keep herself from falling to the ground, letting go of the object she had a hold on, she quickly grabbed the knob and opened it, but a moment later, everything went black.

--

_Casey, you're such an idiot! Wake up…wake up…don't you dare die now…_

"Derek, this is odd, normally you're making remarks about Casey's newest mistake, but instead, you're by her bedside twenty-four seven, quiet."

"Shut up, Edwin."

_Come on, Casey, you're stronger then this…_

"**D-Derek?"**

"Edwin, you loser, go get Nora and George!"

"**N-no…don't…leave the room, I need to talk to Derek alone…ask him a favor…"**

---

_**Well, here's another chapter! One more to go, the next one will be the longest chapter, I promise.**_


	5. Healing C

"N-no…don't…leave the room, I need to talk to Derek alone…ask him a favor…"

_Edwin shot the two older siblings a confused look, but silently retreated from the hospital room._

"**What is it, Casey?"**

_The brown haired girl sighed, running her hand through her hair, pulling out clumps of hair with her hand and sadly looked at her hand._

"I might die, Derek."

"**What? But-but…"**

"I know…"

_The two stood in silence, Casey trying not to cry, Derek standing there in shock, for once, he had nothing to say, he couldn't think of anything to make it better._

"**I'm sorry, Casey…"**

"What are you sorry for? I did this to myself."

"**I-I helped you get this way…"**

"You repented…you tried to help me in the end…like you always do."

_They shared a smile and Casey lay back, closing her eyes, falling into a gentle slumber and Derek stood there, unable to move, silently praying that the doctors were wrong._

--

"_**So, how are you taking this, Derek? You hanging in there?" Sam asked, as Derek stared off into space, not noticing two girls flirtatiously waving at him. "Wow, this must be tough on you; you just ignored the two most hottest girls in school."**_

"**Shut up, Sam,"**

_The chattering seemed to be getting louder and Derek picked up his tray, as he stood and walked over to the garbage and tossing it, a scowl on his face._

'I just need silence…silence and time to think…'

"Hey, Derek, what are you doing here? You should be in school."

"**Casey, I'm glad you're up. How are you doing?"**

'I have too much pride to even care, but she is my sister…'

_Casey sighs, hands holding the white blankets in her thin, boney hands, her gaunt face was lowered, a small, sad smile on her faces, adding a gentle glow, despite her current state. She was almost angel like in the white hospital gown, but yet, at the same time, a human, searching, longing._

"Food here sucks."

"**Worse then school?"**

"Yeah, it is. At least everything's…clean."

"**Yeah, very frightening, now I juts need to lock myself in my room for a few hours, just to get this nightmare from my head."**

_Both laughed, but then went back into an awkward silence, they had been rivals ever since the McDonalds moved in and now, one would think they were friends._

"You need to _clean_ your room, but I won't get after you for that…after all, I'd be a hypocrite…"

"**How would that make you a hypocrite?"**

"Just look at me, Derek, I'm a mess and I can't get myself cleaned up."

"**Look, Casey, yes, you can. You can get better, I mean, if I'm able to get an A in English, you can get through this…um…"**

"It's called an eating disorder, anorexia nervosa."

"**I know, but honestly, yes you can. You're stronger then that, you got through a lot of other things and this is no different."**

_Casey bit her lower lip, feeling tears sting her eyes, she looked back up. Derek sat down on the chair beside the neatly made bed, hoping she wouldn't cry. And then relaxed when she smiled at him, her lower lip still quivering._

"Thanks, Derek that means a lot."

--

"_**You skipped school!?" George shouted, agitated. He and Nora stood before him, a scolding look on the males face.**_

"_**He did it for a good cause, George."**_

"_**I know, but still, he SKIPPED school."**_

"**You'll be happy to know that…my grades are up…"**

_If there wasn't anything more shocking then that, the two adults looked at the high school student, trying to comprehend what he just told them._

"**And that Casey is looking better."**

"_**That's…good…"**_

"_**I guess…Derek, why the sudden change?"**_

"**Because, I want to prove to Casey that she can get better and I can change."**

_Nora chokes on her breath, trying not to cry. But a strangled sob was heard from her and she ran down the stairs._

"**Nora?"**

--

_A few weeks later, Nora and George helped Casey into the house and gently sat her on the couch._

"_**Welcome home, Casey."**_

"Thanks mom, thanks George, um, where's Derek?"

"_**He's up in his room, studying."**_

"Derek? Studying? Well, I'm going to go get him; I need to talk to him."

_Standing up, the girl slowly and dizzily made her way to the stairs, gently placing each foot on each step, until finally, she reached the top of the stairs, heading towards her brothers room. Slowly, she raised a delicate fist to the door and knocked._

"**I'm busy! Unless it's Edwin with my sandwich, go away!"**

"What about me?"

"**Oh, Casey, come in."**

_The female gently turned the doorknob, and entered the messy room, hearing some heavy metal rock band playing and sighed._

'God…this music…just describes how I feel at the moment.'

"**What do you need, Casey? Wait…when did you get back?"**

"Just today, not that long ago, that favor I wanted to ask of you, I should ask you now. And I need to tell you something as well."

"**Shoot."**

"Can you…can you use your popularity to get people sign a petition for health class to teach on this kind of…thing? Please?"

_Derek sighed, turning down the volume, incase George or Nora were to hear his music and to also think, dropping his pencil on the floor, he leans over, facing his sister._

"**I guess…since it is apart of the Sibling Code…"**

"And Derek?"

"**Yeah?"**

_Casey smiled and leaned over, carefully and gently hugged him._

"Thank you."

--

_End._

_I know it ended sappily, but I was running out of ideas and I figured it would be good to end it here. I know the characters are out of character, so, please forgive me for that and no, this wont be my only Life With Derek fic, in fact, I have one in the works right now._

_Thanks to those who stuck with this odd story and reviewed or watched or added to favorites or all three, very much appreciated. It was very encouraging to get positive feedback, so thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter._

_Ciao for now!_


End file.
